


Ten czas rządzi się innymi prawami: Łzy

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Seria Rodzinna [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Ten czas rządzi się innymi prawami: Łzy

Derek stanął w progu mieszkania, słysząc chlipanie dobiegające ze środka. Ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i ze słoikiem kiszonych ogórków pod pachą, skierował swoje kroki do salonu, gdzie znalazł zwiniętego na miękkim dywanie Stilesa. Zaklął w myślach, podchodząc do niego, jednak zanim przy nim ukląkł, odstawił przyniesioną ze sobą zdobycz na stolik. 

― Stiles, co się dzieje? ― zapytał z niepokojem w głosie, pamiętając te wszystkie przerażające rzeczy, o których mówił im lekarz. 

Młodzieniec spojrzał na niego i Hale z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że chociaż nie było go raptem kilka minut – tyle co podejść do mieszkających niedaleko McCallów i wrócić, a Stiles już zdążył przemoczyć sobie łzami koszulkę i sprawić, że zaczerwieniły mu się oczy. 

― Jeszcze pytasz co się dzieje? Właśnie rozmawiałem z Allison i dowiedziałem się, że ją Scott zabiera na nocne wycie ― zaszlochał, odtrącając ręce mężczyzny. ― Widać jemu nie przeszkadza, że puchną jej kostki i jest gruba! Ale ty przestałeś wychodzić ze mną gdziekolwiek! 

― Dziecko… ― wymamrotał mężczyzna, jednak wystarczyło jedno rozżalone spojrzenie partnera, by się poprawił: ― Pozwolisz się zabrać na kawę? 

Stiles momentalnie się rozpromienił, migiem wstając z podłogi. Osuszył oczy rękawem koszuli, która unosiła się lekko na jego zaokrąglonym brzuchu, po czym spojrzał na mężczyznę z uśmiechem. 

Cholerny Stiles Stilinski zawsze górą.  
_


End file.
